1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cases and more particularly pertains to a new multi-cavity case for holding items such as eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cases is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,950 describes an eyeglass case with glasses-engaging bump. Another type of case is U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,383 which details an eyeglass case with a hinged cover.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is capable of carrying a plurality of items, including eyeglasses and other flat items such as money.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by the incorporation of a dual housing design with a center panel, all being uniquely coupled to allow access to all sides of each member while selectively accessing or securing the items contained therein.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new multi-cavity case that would not only hold two pairs of glasses, but also could be used to produce an act of prestidigitation due to the nature of the interconnecting design.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a container that has a first housing member, a second housing member, and a central panel member. Each of the members is movably interconnected by a plurality of elongate connecting members that are alternately coupled to adjacent edges of each of the members of the container such that the container is manipulable between different positions. Each of the housing members has a cavity for holding items. Opposite sides of each of the members of the container are alternately accessible when in the different positions such that each cavity is selectively accessible in one configuration, or partially covered by the connecting members for the purpose of holding items when in a different configuration.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.